


Кальмар

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019
Summary: Иногда кальмар в Черном озере - это просто кальмар. А иногда - нет.





	Кальмар

**Author's Note:**

> Автор позволил себе некоторую вольность и сделал Денниса Криви первокурсником 93-94 годов.

Хогвартс-экспресс еще по дороге купался в дожде, упрямо разрезая огненным глазом раннюю сентябрьскую темноту. Первокурсники в скрипучих лодках вымокали быстрее, чем достигали ворот гостеприимного замка, откуда пахло надеждой на ужин, камин и сухие мантии.

«В этом году Моргана выпустила своих псов раньше обычного», — ворчал Аберфорт Дамблдор, одной рукой придерживая ветхую шляпу, а другой загоняя козлов в сухой сарай. Легенды магов со средних веков называли Моргану богиней осеннего ненастья, и считалось,что именно ее псы воют, когда ветер обуздывает непокорные шотландские деревья и втискивается во все потаенные углы и щели.

Когда пятого числа на Хогвартс и окрестности опустилась мутная глухая ночь, когда в замке погасли все огни, кроме свечей в кабинете директора и редких всполохов заклинаний в коридорах, холодная вода Черного озера закипела.

Если бы кто-то в эту беззвездную ночь оказался у озера, он бы увидел, как оно ожило, как среди волн замелькали тяжелые серые щупальца. Кальмар всплыл на поверхность, не поднимаясь из воды полностью, и величественно двинулся к берегу. Со стороны могло бы показаться, что он смотрит на Хогвартс — пристально, изучающе, жадно. Он тяжело выполз на берег, захватывая щупальцами мокрую мелкую гальку, шумно «вздохнул» и исчез.

Вместо него на ночном берегу стоял худой человек, одетый в черный старинный костюм. Серебряные пуговицы камзола потускнели от времени, из рукавов виднелись манжеты белой рубашки. С волос незнакомца стекала вода, костюм прилип к телу. Человек щелкнул пальцами; высушиться получилось только с третьего раза. Зато без палочки. Он пошевелил рукой, затем другой, будто бы привыкая, что теперь это руки, а не щупальца, повертел головой и размял шею. Провел правой рукой по лицу и телу, наводя дезиллюминационные чары. И отправился в замок. 

 

Аргус Филч уже спал. Вместе с ним вполглаза дремала миссис Норрис, раздраженно подергивая усами. Бренди, которым снабдил Филча директор за особые успехи в работе, действовало безотказно, и завхоз успешно сотрясал храпом своды своей комнаты.

Человек шел по замку в темноте, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания. Ему вполне хватало едва видимых очертаний стен, перил, портретов, а еще он совершенно не опасался, что замок будет недобр к нему. Он был уверен,что сегодня Хогвартс не будет подсовывать ему целующихся школьников, недовольных портретов и озорных лестниц. Такое бывает иногда даже без «Феликс Фелицис» — когда твердо знаешь, что нужно сделать, и твердо знаешь, что все получится.

Он остановился у горгульи, ведущей в кабинет Альбуса Дамблдора. Хихикнул.   
Прошептал полувопросительно:  
— Кислотные леденцы?  
Ему показалось, что горгулья ему подмигнула, прежде чем открыть проход на винтовую лестницу. Он практически взлетел по ней, не замечая, что сейчас ему сто десять, а не шестнадцать. Постучал в дверь — и без разрешения вошел.

Альбус Дамблдор сидел спиной к двери и не торопился встречать незнакомца — только взмахнул палочкой, надежно закрывая кабинет и ставя заглушающие чары. Всё как в юности. Или почти всё.

Директор медленно поднялся с кресла и сошел со ступенек, ведущих к столу. Сглотнул ком в горле и крепко обнял человека в камзоле, а тот спрятал в объятиях старую, любимую и давно не нужную усмешку.

Альбус приветственно держал его за плечи, глядел лукаво и радостно.

— Я знал, что ты придешь, Геллерт, — сказал он и снова сглотнул. — С тех самых пор, как сова принесла газету с новостями о незначительном происшествии в тюрьме Нурменгард. Считал дни, считал часы. У нас тут сейчас не особенно уютно, — вздохнул он, — все эти дементоры. Как они тебя не нашли?  
— Да я сам как дементор, — ухмыльнулся Гриндевальд. — Но на обратную дорогу, надеюсь, ты дашь мне палочку.  
— Дам, — кивнул Дамблдор.—— Здесь есть пара от Олливандера и пара с черного рынка, хотя они, разумеется, похуже. Ты ведь понимаешь, что не должен попадаться?  
— Ну, ты как школьнику прямо, — обиделся Геллерт и отпустил Альбуса, усаживаясь в кресло.

Дамблдор призвал бутылку огневиски с красным драконом на этикетке и два стакана. Задумался о чем-то.  
— Хочу накормить тебя приличным ужином.   
— Твои домовые эльфы вряд ли выдадут меня, если ты об этом, — хмыкнул Гриндевальд. — Не откажусь, превращение отнимает много сил.

Спустя десять минут в кабинете стало теплее. Будто человек из Черного озера, тюрьмы Нурменгард и потерянного времени ожил и отогрелся.   
Стучали вилки.

— Приличный виски, спасибо, — хитро улыбнулся Геллерт, опрокидывая стакан. — И курицу местные эльфы всегда божественно запекают. Признайся, это ты учил их готовить? Твои обеды в Годриковой лощине помню до сих пор.  
— Это ведь ты спас Денниса Криви первого сентября? — спросил Дамблдор, проигнорировав вопрос.  
— Ага, — кивнул Гриндевальд, поглощая пушистое картофельное пюре. — Думал, тебе понравится.   
— Еще бы, — коротко заметил Дамблдор, откусывая курицу.

— Твоя анимагическая форма — ястреб, — как бы невзначай заметил Дамблдор, когда они сидели у камина с чашками чая с ромом.

— Ты как будто разучился в меня верить, Альбус, — грустно, без игры взглянул на него Гриндевальд и сделал глоток.  
— Напротив, — вздохнул Дамблдор. — Напротив. Ты надолго в этот раз?  
— Ну... — протянул Геллерт. — Еще неделю должно продержаться.   
— Опять заставил бедного охранника принять твой облик?  
— Ну так уж заставил, — проворчал Геллерт. — Хотя ты прав. Да. Очень хотел увидеть тебя.  
— Почему всё так? — тихо спросил Дамблдор.  
— Вроде уже старик, а вопросы как маленький задаешь.  
Альбус швырнул стакан в камин.  
— Какого черта! Мы могли бы жить, как нормальные люди! В конце концов, я не знаю, я бы придумал способ вытащить тебя из тюрьмы!

— И какой же? — Гриндевальд поднял брови. — То, что я сделал, сделано. И история уже повернулась так, а не иначе. Я не могу отменить то, что случилось и никто не может, Альбус, никто... ну, посмотри на меня.

Лицо Дамблдора освещали вспышки огня камина, но оно и само по себе полыхало. Он посмотрел на Геллерта, вздохнул и промолчал.

— Что было, то было, — жестко сказал Гриндевальд, глядя в огонь. — Я как никто хотел бы все исправить.  
Он поднялся с кресла.   
— Ты в этом году похоже, экспериментируешь с маховиками? — он взглянул на директорский стол. — О, Альбус, не говори мне, что ты из-за этого.

—Может, и из-за этого, — огрызнулся Дамблдор.

«Ты просто не понимаешь, что наделал», — хотел сказать Дамблдор, но слова не шли наружу. 

— Всю жизнь мне испортил, — прошипел вдруг Дамблдор, глядя на Гриндевальда прямо.  
— Так-то уж я? — язвительно ухмыльнулся тот. — Разве я мешал тебе полюбить кого-нибудь еще?

Альбус Дамблдор отвернулся. Но, взгляни кто-то из темного угла, где сидел феникс, чистя свежие перья, было бы видно, что директор плачет, что слезы падают и исчезают в серебряной бороде.

— Вот и какой смысл? — ворчал Дамблдор спустя час, когда они устраивались на огромной кровати в директорской спальне. — Ну какой в этом всем смысл, Геллерт, скажи?  
— Ну, — протянул Гриндевальд. С каких-то пор он очень полюбил это «ну». — Так веселее, чем просто сидеть в тюрьме, знаешь ли.  
— Годами, годами! Годами сидишь в тюрьме по собственной воле!  
— Ага, — легко согласился Гриндевальд. — Не хочу сбегать всерьез. Не хочу жить оборванцем, не хочу, — он провел рукой по воздуху, — вот этого всего. Обычным человеком, — его голос стал как-то глуше, потерялся в горле, — мне уже не стать. Так что придется...  
— Сними этот проклятый камзол, что ли, — прошептал Альбус, перебив его. — Если бы ты знал, как я тебя ненавижу.  
— А мне нравится, — возразил Геллерт, но камзол, рубашка, брюки и белье отправились в угол комнаты. — Бородой меня своей щекочешь, — усмехнулся он. — Дал обет с горя? Не стричься?  
— Угу, — кивнул Дамблдор. — О, ничего себе. У тебя стоит.  
— Ну ты же рядом, — вальяжно заметил Геллерт.  
— А в шестьдесят девятом, когда тебе приспичило сбежать через Вудсток? Я тоже рядом был.  
— Мог бы и не вспоминать, — с наигранной обидой ответил Гриндевальд. — Ну да, польстился на некачественную траву, ну да, не встал, что теперь?  
— Смешно же, — ухмыльнулся Альбус, продолжая щекотать бородой член Геллерта.  
— Всё тебе смешно, — сказал Геллерт. Он внимательно разглядывал Альбуса, снова вспоминая-узнавая-присваивая. Он постоянно повторял этот цикл, годами. Альбус — это пронзительные голубые глаза, которые теперь так смешно скрываются за очками-половинками. Это нос с горбинкой, который тот упрямо отказался выпрямлять магией: считал, что заслужил. Это легилименция, на которую у Геллерта, в отличие от остальных, он всегда просит разрешения. Это ехидная полуулыбка в окружении морщин.

— Я все еще ничего? — поинтересовался Альбус, уловив взгляд.  
— Сойдет, — глухо ответил Геллерт и поцеловал его. 

Это всегда было так, с самой юности. Всегда как-то по-особенному тревожно. Как будто у них есть всё время мира и при этом времени вообще нет.

Когда Альбус кончил в него, Геллерт и сам кончил, укусив подушку то ли от удовольствия, то ли от того, что судорогой свело шею и плечи.  
Хогвартское белье Альбуса с планетами и звездами, черт возьми. Спину мягко грела и щекотала борода. Альбус поцеловал его в левое плечо, в это особенное место, где плечо переходит в шею и где у Геллерта был тонкий шрам, и судорога тут же прекратилась. Прижал его к себе и мягко отодвинулся, набросив на себя халат, а на Геллерта плед. Повертел пальцами, создавая над ними иллюзию ночного неба — с облаками, звездами и луной. Звезды перепрыгивали, созвездия все время менялись, облака плыли, будто бы гонимые настоящим ветром.

Геллерт знал, что это значит. 

— Когда ты так дышишь, Альбус, я знаю, что ты мной недоволен, — проворчал он.

Луна упала прямо на ладонь Дамблдору, превратилась в огонек и исчезла с шипением.  
Он отодвинулся от Геллерта.

— Семьдесят восьмой, Геллерт. Семьдесят девятый. Восемьдесят первый.

Слова падали, как сухие фасолины.

— Сорок пятый, Альбус.

Дамблдор глубоко вздохнул.  
— Но я всё-таки решился. А Том был тебе никто.

Гриндевальд тоже вздохнул.  
— Мне плевать было на Тома, ты знаешь. Я не поэтому.

— Знаю, — коротко ответил Дамблдор. Он лежал в халате, но уже успел надеть и очки, и гримасу недовольного учеником профессора.  
Ученик профессора разочаровал, но тот сдерживался, точно дозируя раздражение. Геллерт это ненавидел.

— У тебя будет второй шанс, — заметил Альбус и осторожно уронил звезду. Она упала между ним и Геллертом на простыню, прожгла ее, но дыра немедленно затянулась.

Это Геллерт ненавидел еще сильнее. Такой Альбус, со вторыми шансами, превращал его в подростка, который хотел делать всё назло. Он его что, воспитывать будет? Он ему что, отец? Геллерт сжал губы, лишь бы не огрызнуться, завернулся в плед совсем по-юношески, даже плечи стали будто бы птичьими, как в шестнадцать.

— Ладно, — Альбус махнул рукой, небо исчезло, он снял очки и повернулся к Геллерту. — Прости?  
— Это я перед тобой виноват, — глухо сказал тот.   
— Плевать, — резко сказал Альбус. — Геллерт, Том вернется.

Напряжение Геллерта собралось в комок, который теперь блуждал от живота к груди. Он серьезно посмотрел на Альбуса, и тот пояснил:  
— Он не умер, и у него есть крестражи.  
— Ух ты, — мрачно сказал Геллерт.  
— Ага, — кивнул Альбус, поджав губы.  
— Скоро? — сухо спросил Геллерт.  
— Не знаю, — прикрыл глаза Альбус. — Год или два. В любом случае — вопрос времени.

Он склонил голову к плечу, как сова, и изучающе смотрел на Геллерта. Смотрел, будто бы раздевая, только не тело, а душу. Было ужасно неприятно, но Геллерт знал: по-другому нельзя. Кто-то имеет право заглянуть к тебе в душу. И в его, Геллерта, жизни это право имел только один человек.

— Рано или поздно он придет к тебе, — серьезно сказал Альбус.  
— Вербовать, что ли? — со смешком выдохнул Гриндевальд.  
— Нет. Спрашивать насчет Старшей палочки.  
— Ну, пусть приходит, — сказал Гриндевальд равнодушно и внимательно посмотрел на Альбуса, раскрываясь для легилименции. Альбус должен увидеть, куда именно Геллерт пошлет Тома и какими словами.

Геллерт не хотел давать глупых обещаний — мол, теперь-то он будет рядом. Если будет вторая магическая война, то есть Том вернется и наберет себе сторонников, Геллерт, мол, больше не будет сидеть в Нурменгарде, не решаясь сделать шагу из камеры, потому что каждый шаг будет историческим событием. Геллерт вообще ненавидел обещания. Он просто показал себя Альбусу. Полностью. Пусть тот смотрит. Пусть это и будет обещанием.

Альбусу всегда тяжело давалась такая легилименция. Когда он вынырнул из Геллерта, то устало откинулся на подушки. Но он выглядел удовлетворенным.

Геллерт взял его под ладонь и медленно целовал пальцы. Потом нервно вертел пряди из его бороды. Наколдовал им воды.

— Он очень боится смерти, Геллерт, — сказал Альбус, напившись.  
— Понимаю, — кивнул тот, заплетая бороду в косички. — Я раньше тоже боялся.  
— А теперь?  
— А теперь, — Геллерт отвлекся, почесал нос и задумчиво посмотрел на Альбуса, — я хочу поскорее начать всё сначала. Но не раньше, чем допью весь твой виски и чай, конечно.  
Дамблдор взглянул на него вопросительно.  
— Я не собираюсь этого делать, Альбус.

— Я...— начал Дамблдор и запнулся. — Хотел бы, чтобы мы встретились еще. Там… или...Потом. Неважно.

Геллерт снова взял Альбуса за руку. Старость придала пальцам только больше благородства и очарования.  
— Никто не может знать, Альбус, — сказал он мягко. — Никто не может знать.

— Что ты сделал с нашим кальмаром? — поинтересовался Дамблдор, встав через пару минут, чтобы налить чай.  
— Съел, — серьезно сказал Геллерт. — Плавает себе в озере, маленький и счастливый, потом превращу обратно.  
— Среди учеников теперь ходят слухи, — Альбус зажег огонь под маленьким чайником, — что кальмар разумен и очень добр.  
— Соображают, — хмыкнул Геллерт. — Насчет доброго я бы поспорил.  
— А я — насчет разумного.  
— Я же говорю, — Геллерт взмахнул рукой, навел вокруг кровати согревающие чары и обнял Альбуса со спины, прижавшись к его правому плечу, — ты совсем перестал в меня верить.


End file.
